Someone Like You
by chioocheep
Summary: A small song fanfic I wrote about Snape's one sided love for Lily using Adele's acclaimed Someone Like You.


**Note- I really support James and Lily but at the end of the day Snape is my fav character so i thought i would dedicate this one to him.**

Severus Snape, now Headmaster of Hogwarts, school for witch craft and wizardry sat on the leather armchair that had once been occupied by none other than Dumbeldore himself. He opened the drawer near the chair. He removed a letter. It was the love letter he could never muster courage to give his love Lily. His Lily. The memory of the witch left him breathless. He remembered her wedding with that filthy James Potter, that rascal who always troubled the sincere Snape. Bullying him into doing his homework. Performing his latest magic pranks on him. He bit his lower lip. He did not know what Lily found in that man. Perhaps it was his confidence, ambitions and cockiness, all the qualities which Snape lacked.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a boy and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

He remembered Lily just after their wedding had called Snape over for tea. He stood in front of the house. He rang the bell. Lily opened the door. She was beautiful as ever with red hair that reminded him of a warm fire. Her green eyes that reminded him of emeralds.

"Hello Snape." As warm as ever. She hugged him.

"I have some wonderful news. I am carrying James' child. Wonderful right? Maybe he will learn potions from you once he joins Hogwarts."

Those words stabbed him. His Lily had conceived with James. The rest of the evening was a torture for him.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

Snape once in their fifth year mustered the courage to ask Lily out. He walked towards her. She was standing in the hallway and sharing some joke with Sirius and James while Remus(the serious one) looked on not amused.

"Hey Snapey. Whats the prob?" said Sirius twirling his wand in his hand devising some method to get rid of the Slytherin boy.

He looked at Lily.

Lily said,"Hey guys. Don't trouble him. He is not like the other Slytherin members."

"Oh is that so." Said James.

James continued-"Anyways Lily we have a game on Sunday against Hufflepuff.d You coming right?"

"Sure James." She said slightly blushing.

Snape felt like he was going to puke. Lily had indirectly been asked to a date by Potter. He walked off not wanting to face her.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

It was their last year in Hogwarts. Gryffindor had won the cup. All the Gryffindors were celebrating in their common room. Snape was packing his bags. He would be leaving Hogwarts for now. His mother wanted to see him. He knew there was no point in going and bidding farewell to Lily. She would probably be with Potter snogging in some part of the common room.

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Snape remembered the day he met Lily. In the lily garden that separated both their houses. He loved going to their secret glade in the lily garden and discussing Lily's weird powers. She termed them weird because her parents were shocked and her sister thought she was a monster.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

Snape often walked past the Potter house to catch a glimpse of Lily. He peeked in through the window. Lily was cradling an infant in her hands while James was taking a picture of them. James once done with this task went over and kissed his wife. Snape disgusted walked off.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

He remembered that night clearly. He burst into the Potter household. He rushed past James' dead body. He rushed into the baby's room. There was his Lily lying dead. She was smiling. Next to her dead body was the one of Voldemort. Snape kicked the body. He picked up Lily's body and hugged it. _I will protect your son Lily he thought._

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Sadly thing the boy had in common to his mother was his eyes. But Snape had grown to love the boy despite how much he reminded him of James.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

At night when he was killed by Voldemort,he was glad he died in the Boy who lived hands.


End file.
